Rarity's Show
by LunaDarkly
Summary: Raridash Fanfic takes place after the "art of the dress" episode


**Rarity's Fashion Show**

"Rainbow Dashy, you must stand still," chided Rarity, as Rainbow Dash wiggled uncomfortably in her dress for the Gala. In a couple of minutes, the fashion show (take 2) would be happening, and Hoity-Toity (or whatever his name is) would be judging Rarity's real dresses. Rarity used her horn to tighten RD's saddle, causing her to wince as her stomach was confined. Rainbow tossed her mane and shifted on her golden covered hooves. The cyan pony hated fashion more than almost anything.

"Rarity is you almost don?" Asked Rainbow, shuffling around uncomfortably.

"Honestly, Rainbow Dash, it isn't a race." The unicorn sniffed and raised her horn. Rainbow whined and flapped her wings as Rarity readjusted her skirt. Rarity gritted her teeth in concentration. It wasn't that Rainbow Dash's wiggling was hurting her adjustments; it was just that her wiggling flank made Rarity want to remove the dress completely to experience the full show.

Rainbow Dash hardly noticed that Rarity had stopped adjusting her dress. She continued to shift around and flap her aching wings. She hadn't seen Rarity the whole time she was being dressed, and she desperately wanted to see the unicorn in the dress FLuttershy had finished for her.

Rarity was drawn out of her fantasies of rubbing her hooves down and across Rainbow's cutie marks by a slight cough from the Pegasus. She coughed slightly herself and straightened one final detail on the cloudy hem.

"Alright then, Rainbow, I do believe you are read!" she gave a girlish giggle and carefully shoved Rainbow in front of a large mirror.

Rainbow gasped. Not only was the dress beautiful, but also the crown perfectly accentuated Rarity's crystalline horn.

Rarity smiled. She liked the way the dress hung on rainbow's hips. Her horn glowed very softly.

Rainbow blushed as her wings unfurled with a fluffy sound. She could feel the warmth pulsing through the feather shafts. Great. Now she would have to wait for a few minutes at least before she could refold her blasted wings. Rarity flushed a pretty crimson.

Both o the ponies flushed and looked around awkwardly until Twilight poked her head into the room.

"Rarity, the fashion critic is ready to start the show." She called into the room. Rainbow managed to flip her wings back to her side before Twilight noticed. Just in time as well, because Applejack poked her head into the room quickly afterwards.

"Yup, y'all better hurry up now, that fancy feller out there is getting' mighty antsy!"

Rarity shot Rainbow Dash one final wistful glance before assuming her commanding manner, but not before whispering in the Pegasus's ear.

"You look smashing, by the way."

Rainbow's wings snapped out again, much to her embarrassment. Rarity tittered to herself as she walked out of the changing room.

"Alright! Places everyone! Lets make this a fashion show he'll always remember!"

After the show, all the ponies were chatting and laughing at the success and magic of the show and their performances. Rainbow Dash was doing laps around the room, Pinkie Pie was jumping up and down, and FLuttershy was shyly turning around in her dress for Applejack, who was eying her like a ripe golden delicious. Twilight had already gone home, claiming she had some important studies to do.

Rarity was at work making her other dresses, hooves and magic flying as she whipped together a duplicate dress of FLuttershy's. Finally, she couldn't stand the noise anymore. Her face clenched, she grit her teeth, her cheeks turned red and…

Rarity turned around in her ladylike manner and arranged her face in a pleasant smile. She removed her red glasses with her magic.

"Would you all kindly leave? I have a lot of work to do, and it is getting rather late."

Her friends all nodded and stripped out of their dresses, hanging them back on the mannequins. With many goodbyes and an enthusiastic "BYE!" from Pinkie Pie, all of Rarity's friends emptied out of the boutique. Rarity sighed in her work. She had already removed her dress to work.

Rarity jumped when she felt a light hoof brush against her shoulder. She turned around quickly, staring straight into the face of a sheepish Rainbow Dash.

"Um, hey, Rarity?" Asked the blue Pegasus.

"I can't get my saddle off. It's too tight."

Rarity sighed and dragged Rainbow to her dressing room.

Rainbow Dash's stomach was clenched in knots, like she was about to do an especially hard set of stunts. _I can do this. What could go wrong? Imp cool and confident._

As Rarity positioned Dash in front of the mirror, Rainbow put on what she hoped was a seductive smile. Rarity, unknowing, pulled off the dress's saddle straps and moved around Rainbow's back to pull the dress off.

Rainbow gritted her teeth.

_I can do this._

Rarity pulled off the dress and positioned it back on the empty mannequin.

She turned back to Rainbow to send her off, but stopped cold when she noticed Rainbow seductively flicking her tail, her flank moving pleasing.

Rarity blushed. Rainbow cheered inside.

"Rainbow, are you cold, or uncomfortable?" Rarity wavered out. Her horn was glowing brightly. "Should I get a blanket?"

Rainbow fluffed out her wings and advanced on Rarity until the unicorn was backed against the wall.

"Rainbow Dash, whatever are you –"

Rarity stopped talking as Rainbow shoved her lips against her mouth, hard and dirty. Rarity felt heat course through her as Rainbow dash shoved her tongue inside the unicorn's mouth.

**This was just supposed to be a one-shot, but I am willing to make it a story if I get enough positive responses! Please comment and give some suggestions on what you want to see! :3**


End file.
